


Icy Love

by Pink_Haired_Queer



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Crack, I'm so sorry, M/M, Other, Ryan this is for you, crackfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 15:53:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2315078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pink_Haired_Queer/pseuds/Pink_Haired_Queer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Olaf has always had a burning passion for Sven, but he would never have thought the reindeer would return his feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Icy Love

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction is dedicated to my mate Ryan <3

Olaf had always liked Sven. From the moment the snowman had first laid eyes on the spunky reindeer he knew he had wanted him.

When Sven had invited him on a long walk near the north mountain Olaf had felt as if his snowy heart might jump out of his icy chest.

They sat in a cove of trees, sheltering them from the summer sun that shone since the eternal winter a few weeks ago.

“I'm glad you brought me here,” Olaf said, smiling at Sven.

The reindeer just moo'ed softly, inching closer to Olaf.

“I know what you mean,” Olaf said. “The kingdom is nicer these days.”

Sven moo'ed again a few minutes later, sounding a little reluctant this time, admitting his true feelings.

“You do?” Olaf asked, sounding hopeful.

Sven moo'ed in agreement, placing one hoof on Olaf's stick hand. He moo'ed again, softly.

“Oh, Sven,” Olaf said, and Sven moved in closer, kissing Olaf.

The fire of their passion was kindled, their kisses became more and more heated as they rolled around in the soft grass.

Sven was a large but gentle lover, lust coursing through both of them. Olaf moaned as he felt Sven's love muscle pressed up against him, feeling arousal throbbing in his frozen body.

Olaf finally felt warm inside, as if the ice had melted (only figuratively, of course) and began to massage Sven's large organ.

“I want to feel your meatwand inside of me,” Olaf whispered.

Sven let out a low, reindeer moan, rolling on to Olaf but making sure not to hurt him, his manhood rubbing between Olaf's legs.

Olaf rolled on his stomach. “P-please, Sven,” he gasped. “I need you!” Sven pushed in the tip.

“Oh look,” Olaf said, gasping. “I've been impaled.”

Sven thrust into Olaf, who gasped, pushing his arse into the air to meet Sven's hips. He gasped as pleasure rushed through him. Sven grunted, thrusting harder, picking up the pace.

Olaf felt his orgasm approach with the speed of a freight train and knew Sven was not far behind.

They came simultaneously, panting and screaming.

Sven pulled out, holding Olaf close to himself. He moo'ed softly into Olaf's ear.

Olaf felt as if his heart had stopped. “Oh Sven!” He kissed Sven. “I love you too.”


End file.
